Wedding Dress
by mayu masamune
Summary: "Andai aku lebih cepat darinya...".


**Wedding Dress**

**Disclaimer : (C) Masashi Kishimoto & YG Entertainment**

**Rated : Teenager**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Theme Song : Dong Young Bae (Taeyang BIGBANG) – Wedding Dress**

**Warning : AU, miss-typho[s], Out-Of-Character, SongFict&OneShot!**

**Summary : "Andai aku lebih cepat darinya...". /SongFict!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Gaara's Point of View]**

Sinar matahari memancar memasuki kamarku saat aku menyingkap tirai yang menutupi jendela. Mataku menyipit, terlalu silau rasanya bagiku. Aku bergegas mandi, membiarkan air shower menimpa seluruh tubuhku.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku berpakaian rapi; dengan kemeja berwarna putih, rompi serta celana panjang hitam, aku sudah siap untuk hari ini. Setelah sebelumnya bercermin lagi—guna memastikan pakaian yang kupakai pantas atau tidak, aku keluar rumah—berjalan di trotoar sambil merasakan hembusan angin pagi. Kau tentu bertanya mengapa aku berpakaian perlente seperti ini bukan? Semua ini terlepas dari...

**[Normal Point of View]**

Laki-laki berusia sekitar 20 tahunan dengan rambut merah menyalanya itu kini melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung mewah berwarna putih dengan pilar besar yang menyangga. Sabaku no Gaara namanya, mahasiswa jurusan desain grafis itu kini telah sampai disebuah ruangan besar yang pintunya terbuka—menampakkan seorang gadis cantik yang memakai gaun berwarna putih. Gaara tersenyum melihat gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga namanya. Gadis manis dengan rambut indigonya itu kini tersenyum kearahnya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

**[Hinata's Point of View]**

Aku tak percaya dengan semua ini. Aku yang tadinya hanya seorang gadis biasa, kini merasakan indahnya kehidupan! Gaun putih lembut yang membalut tubuhku terjuntai panjang. Oh Tuhan, sungguh suatu kebahagiaan bukan? Tinggal menghitung menit, aku akan menikah sebentar lagi dengan orang yang kucintai...

**[Gaara's Point of View]**

"Hai Hinata!" sapaku sambil mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Hai." Senyumnya mengembang. Jika aku boleh jujur, senyumannya lebih indah daripada senyum seorang bidadari yang turun dari khayangan. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain, gadis ini—gadis inilah yang telah mengalihkan duniaku. Parasnya yang cantik dan tingkah lakunya yang anggun mampu membuat hatiku terpana sejak awal bertemu.

"Halo, putri cantik." Sayangnya nostalgia indah itu harus terusik dengan serangga pengganggu sialan ini. Aku melirik sinis dengan ekor mataku seorang lelaki berwajah _stoic_ yang memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan rambut raven-nya yang tengah berdiri dihadapan kami berdua.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Desisku.

**[Normal Point of View]**

Laki-laki berambut raven yang disinyalir bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menyeringai, kemudian ia memberikan Hinata sebuket bunga lavender, "Untukmu," ujarnya. "_My Princess_." Lanjutnya sambil mengecup punggung tangan Hinata. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya. Sementara Gaara, memilih diam dengan pandangan tak suka. Sepertinya disini ia hanya jadi kambing congek.

**[Gaara's Point of View]**

Serangga itu lagi! Padahal aku sudah bersyukur bisa mengobrol dengan Hinata seperti ini, eh... ada dia! Merepotkan sekali! Lebih baik aku pergi saja daripada jadi kambing congek disini.

**[Sasuke's Point of View]**

_Hahaha lihatlah kau, Sabaku no Gaara, hanya aku yang bisa menjadi pendamping seorang Hinata Hyuuga, bukan kau!_ Aku tertawa puas dalam hati. Pernikahanku dengan_nya_ akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi. Ya, dengan_nya_—Hinata Hyuuga, gadis yang amat kucintai.

**[Normal Point of View]**

Gaara berjalan keluar ruangan itu, sebentar lagi pernikahan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hinata Hyuuga akan dimulai. Memulai menempuh hidup baru atau memulai mengiris hati seorang Sabaku no Gaara yang kini terkoyak?

Dentingan merdu piano membahana, suasana syahdu menyeruak diantara kapel yang dihiasi bunga-bunga lavender dan raut wajah kebahagiaan. Sang pianis berdiam sejenak—memandang sepasang pengantin itu bergantian—Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha—kemudian tersenyum. Mata jade-nya menyorotkan kesedihan yang mendalam saat gadis yang dicintainya bersama lelaki lain...

**(Flashback)**

"_Hinata, sini sebentar!" Panggil Gaara—cowok yang punya mata mirip panda itu—melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan sumringah._

"_Ada apa?" gadis berambut indigo itu mendekat, keningnya berkerut pertanda heran._

_Belum sempat Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang bermata onyx—Uchiha Sasuke yang langsung memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manis Hinata._

"_Eh?" kaget Hinata._

"_Untukmu. Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Sasuke tiba-tiba berlutut, ia melamar didepan Gaara yang juga mencintai Hinata!_

_Hinata tersenyum, "Iya. Baiklah." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan, mengacuhkan Gaara yang kini meremas-remas ujung bajunya. Ia kecewa..._

**(Flashback Off)**

**[Gaara's Point of View]**

Aku memegang cincin itu. Cincin perak yang kubeli dari hasil kerja sambilanku selama empat bulan penuh! Sia-sia usahaku selama ini. Ternyata, aku keduluan Uchiha itu. Dasar brengsek! Tapi demi kebahagiaan Hinata, aku rela. Asalkan dia bahagia, tak mengapa aku yang tersakiti...

**[Normal Point of View]**

Lantunan melodi indah piano itu selesai. Riuh sorai memenuhi kapel itu. Raut kebahagiaan yang sangat menghiasi wajah Sasuke dan Hinata yang kini berpelukan mesra sehabis mengucapkan janji suci mereka ditengah khalayak.

Gaara menjauh dari kerumunan orang banyak, ia menimang cincin kecil itu. "Kurasa sudah tak ada artinya lagi." Ucapnya sedih sambil melemparkan cincin itu dengan putus asa. "Andaikan aku lebih cepat darinya..." sesalnya kemudian.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana? <strong>_**Sad Ending**_** kayak biasa ya? Saya 'kan emang begitu. Saya memang author **_**lawless**_** /plak. Setiap SongFict selalu **_**miserable**_** :P. **_**Well**_**, saya suka banget pengorbanan Gaara disini. Lain kali saya bikin SongFic yang bahagia deh, tapi **_**project**_** saya berikutnya masih bertemakan **_**pathetic**_**. HAHAHA *tertawa tanpa sebab***

**Saya menerima **_**Flame**_ **kok:)**

**Au Revoir!**

**Best Regards,**

**Mayu Masamune.**


End file.
